


Everybody wants you

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: You break up with Dean but end up making Christmas for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Everybody wants you

By: L.R. Bare

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

Rated: Mature

 

Dean and you have been in a relationship for awhile now. Things have gotten to be where you feel that. He just thinks of you as a fixture. You have just become bored with him. Same goes for him. Sam sees that you two are not getting along. Hell, everyone sees that. You both have grown apart from each other. 

 

The bunker had got tense lately. So you moved back to your cabin. Which was down the road from the bunker. You noticed a few of the guys started coming to see you including Sam and Crowley. The stupid self-proclaimed "King of hell" seems to have a crush on you. To you, he got on your nerves. 

The ones you liked to talk to the most was Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel seemed to just like your cooking. Sam teased you saying that it was more than that. You being self-conscious figured it was the food. You figured how could he like me. I am a nobody, and he is an archangel.

 

You were also getting over Dean. Who avoided you like the plague. He had moved on to a waitress and yes it hurt you to the core. 

 

The holidays were coming up. You loved to bake. Sam came over to see you and he brought Gabriel along. The archangel had a real sweet tooth and he was known for it. 

 

Sam had brought you over a Christmas tree. Dean was with him also. You felt very awkward. This was the first time since you two broke up that you had seen him. 

 

You were in the kitchen measuring when he came in. You were very happy that Gabriel was there. even though he was not helping. He actually had been eating half your batter. You hit him with the spoon when Dean came in to say hi. 

 

"Hi," Dean said half smiling. He was still so damn sexy it killed you. Your heart sank. 

"Hi," You said. 

Gabriel looked at you funny. Damn that archangel. You felt like he was reading your mind. 

 

Hell, you knew he was reading your mind. He was frowning like he disapproved of what you were thinking. 

"So are you coming to the bunker for Christmas?" Dean asked

"Nope, I am staying here. You guys can come here if you want a home cooked meal." You said 

 

"Well, I guess we will do that when we get back from our hunt." Dean said not looking happy. You figured he had been so used to you catering to him in the past. He thought you would bow down to his wishes. 

"I can stay with her. I will help her make cookies." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah, more like eat them all. It is a good idea. I do need help putting up the tree and other stuff." You said 

"That would be good. He seems to be out of sorts anyway." Castiel said. He knew that the archangel had other ideas. You were clueless and had no idea that Gabriel might like you. 

 

Sam chimed in. "Save us some cookies too." He knew Gabriel liked you. He pushed Crowley out the door with Dean and him. 

 

Crowley was upset. He wanted to stay too. 

 

****************************************************************

Gabriel smiled as they left. "Now what should we do first my sweet." Gabriel said smiling like a mischievous little elf. 

You gave him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks. "You can help me decorate and then, we will go shopping and get everything. " You said 

Gabriel laughed. "I do not shop. I have powers." 

He then snapped his fingers and everything you thought of getting was there. There was also stuff wrapped already under the tree. Which was decorated too.

"Now what can we do?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at you. You shook your head. 

 

"You know you just can not snap your fingers for everything that you want." You said 

"Yes I am aware of that. What I really want" Gabriel started to say then he stopped himself. 

"What do you really want?" You asked him. 

Then he looked at you and changed the subjet with a quick reply. "It does not matter. Lets ggo ahead and make the sweets. I already zapped the turkey and ham in the oven. Now make me my desserts. Please." Gabriel said and gave you a smile that made your heart flutter. 

 

"Fine." You said


	2. Chapter 2

You knew that Gabriel was flirting with you. You were not stupid. Hell, you had seen him flirt before. You just started measuring stuff for the cookies. 

 

Gabriel came in and did his best to distract you. You were not buying it. 

 

"So look I think maybe you are mistaking me for one of your Casa Erotica girls. I am just a simple girl who is not your type. " You said 

 

You then heard a clapping and you saw Crowley. Gabriel gave him a dirty look. 

 

"Well, she shut you down. Yes, my dear, he is placating to you for your food. I have seen him do that. " Crowley held your face in his hands. "I would treat you like a queen. " 

 

Gabriel gave him a sideways look. "I will have you know." Gabriel started to say. 

 

Sam came in "What is going on you guys?" Sam asked. You pushed Crowley away. 

"I am not falling for any of this. Now all of you except Sam get out." You said giving them all a stern look. You started crying. 

 

Sam came around. And he held you while you cried. 

 

"So I know you like Gabriel. Why did you not tell him?" Sam asked

 

"He is an archangel. I am a human. I am not worthy of him." You said then you ran to your room. 

 

Sam shook his head. He went back to the bunker where he found Gabriel hitting the bag with Dean. 

"You are a fool, Gabriel. She likes you." Sam said 

 

Gabriel looked up and said, "No, she doesn't. She turned me down cold." 

 

******************************************

You heard someone pop in. 

 

You turned around to find Crowley. "Go away," You say 

 

"My dear I can make it to where he will fall for you," Crowley said

 

You narrow your eyes. "Why would I believe you? Plus I will not sell my soul." You say "Go away" 

 

"Why would you want him when you can have me. I am so much more than him. Plus, you could make him jealous. I am just saying." Crowley said coming up with a devilish plan to try to trick you. 

 

"Yeah I suppose with you right? No thanks. I do not care anymore. I know I am out of his league. " You say. You wipe your tears then you tell Crowley again "Go away" 

 

"I will come running when you need me. You will beg me to help you." Crowley said then he snapped his fingers and left. 

 

You turned around and sighed. 

"I am glad he is gone. Now where are them cookies?" Gabriel asked and then he smiled at you. 

"I did not make them. Why not go get some from your porno chicks?" You say 

 

Gabriel cocked one eyebrow at you. "They can not bake. Plus you are better company than they are. None of them can actually talk to me. They are not very bright." Gabriel says 

 

He snaps his fingers and you are in the kitchen and you are in a skimpy baking outfit. 

"See you look better in that than they would. And they can not make me cookies or anything like you can." Gabriel said 

 

You just give in. You can not help it and you laugh. Gabriel has a way of doing that to you. 

 

You finish baking with Gabriel's help and then you two watch a movie together. You tell him that you need him to snap you into your PJs. You would be more comfortable. 

He shakes his head. "Fine princess. Have it your way. I heard what you said to Crowley." Gabriel said 

 

You blushed but he snapped his fingers and you were in your PJs. He got you two covers and you two snuggled to each other watching Christmas movies. You two fell asleep watching movies together. Gabriel just watch you sleep. He remembered what Sam said. He said that you needed time. Not to be forced into something. That he had to prove he liked you. 

 

Gabriel snapped everything back. Plus he had acted too fast. Christmas was a week away. He had to woo you.


	3. Chapter 3

During the next few days, Gabriel was a perfect gentleman. And Dean was well jealous. It made you wonder what was going on. Here was this archangel doting on you. You were unconvinced. Even when Sam was telling you that Gabriel was smitten. You felt weird. You kept busy by cooking. 

 

Dean and the boys had practically moved in with you. Gabriel slept in the room next to yours. You had a big cabin so it was not a problem. The boys went shopping for everything you needed. 

 

Now it was Christmas eve. And the boys had gone out and left you with Gabriel. Sam made Dean go. 

 

You were wrapping presents. You got irritated with Gabriel because he was doing it the easy way. He laughed at you. 

"Quit it Gabriel and do it the right way." You said. The only thing you wanted for Christmas was Gabriel but you were mad at him right now. 

He smiled and did the eyebrow thing he did when he was going to crack a joke. Or say something in his usual fashion. 

He was a smart ass and you were pissed. 

He laughed and then took a finger and touched your nose and said "boop"

You gave him a dirty stare. He laughed. 

 

You got up and stormed out. You had to go check on the food. 

 

He appeared in the kitchen beside you suddenly. 

You were about to rip him a new one when he reached out and pulled you to him. He shut you up by kissing you. 

 

Not a tame kiss either. Your whole body tingled. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth. His taste was intoxicating. You both got into the kiss and did not stop the kiss until you heard one of the boys clearing their throat. 

 

You two pulled apart reluctantly. Dean looked mad. 

 

You just said, "What did you expect Dean?" 

"Not with this douchebag," Dean said 

"Look it is over with us. I like Gabriel and " You stopped right there. Because You had just admitted your feelings. Gabriel smiled. 

 

"Yeah Dean go back to your waitress. And as for you, Crowley go back to Hell." Gabriel said taking your hand pulling you back to him. 

"Look, Dean, she is right. She deserves to be happy. You did not want her until she liked Gabriel." Sam said defending you and Gabriel. 

They all settled down as you went to cooking. Gabriel stayed in the kitchen. They sat down in the living room. 

 

"So you like me?" Gabriel said 

 

"You knew that you read minds." You said blushing. 

 

"No I felt that would not be right with you Y/N," Gabriel said. 

 

He pulled you back to him and kissed you again. You felt like putty. He then let you go but whispered in your ear. 

 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Gabriel asked you. 

 

"You but I am not worthy of you. " You said 

"Maybe I am not worthy of you. You are better than me" Gabriel said Then he pulled you into him. "I want you too. " 

You felt yourself crying. Then he kissed your tears away. 

 

You knew now knew the Archangel really liked you. 

"But I am a nobody, you are an Archangel." You said 

"You are the woman I loved from the first time, I saw you," Gabriel said 

 

Then you were happy and nothing else mattered. You two had a great Christmas and Dean eventually was happy for you two.


End file.
